


I Want You To Stay

by MissConstance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Laurel and Dinah come home after a complicated mission. Laurel is hurt. Dinah cooks. Softness issues.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	I Want You To Stay

With a sigh, Laurel fell onto the couch in Dinah’s living room, enjoying the feeling of the soft cushion against her bruised body. 

They had just come back from a mission with Mia and this time, it hadn’t gone as smoothly as she had hoped. When did it, anyway? Although this one had been pretty bad. Laurel didn’t want - _and would never_ \- admit it but she would have been in a very bad position if Dinah had come to help her. 

‘I’m gonna grab you an ice pack,’ she heard the brunette say from the kitchen. 

‘I’m fine.’ She wasn’t going to let a few bruises ruin her evening. She was _fine._

‘Of course, you are,’ Dinah came back with the ice pack and put it carefully on her ribs, ‘but there’s no need to suffer in silence.’ She winked and disappeared again behind the couch. 

Laurel rolled her eyes. 

Dinah was always treating her with such care. As if she couldn’t look after herself. She was the Black Siren, _damnit!_ Laurel shifted on the couch to get more comfortable and sighed heavily. The ice pack felt so good against her ribs. The blonde huffed in annoyance. Of course, Dinah was right. She was _always right._

But she would never admit it to her face. Nope. She would rather die than express her feelings to Dinah. 

Why did she have to be so pretty, though? Every time she looked at her with those gorgeous brown eyes, Laurel felt weak. And those damn curls! She just wanted to intertwine her fingers in them and bring her closer. So close their lips would be almost touching. Then, she would only have to lean in and…

_Stop thinking about Dinah’s lips, Laurel!_

She moved on the couch, trying to get these thoughts out of her head. Which was becoming harder and harder every day… Laurel groaned. She would be in need a cold shower.

Clinking noise coming from the kitchen caught her attention. 

‘What are you doing?’ She called out to Dinah who had not yet come back. 

‘Making dinner,’ she answered her from afar, ‘as I’m assuming you’re not going to do it.’

‘We could order pizza.’

‘True but you haven’t tasted my famous enchiladas yet,’ her voice got closer, ‘and this is the best cure after a rough day.’ Laurel jumped when she felt Dinah’s breath next to her ear. 

How did she get here so fast? And why did she have such an effect on her? 

‘I told you I’m fine’, she whispered but without much conviction. 

Her brain stopped working the moment Dinah leaned closer to her. 

‘Sure’, Dinah said with a smirk before getting back to the kitchen.

Laurel swore internally. Why did her body have to betray her like this? If she could just erase that stupid - _intoxicating_ \- smirk from her face! She did know one way… 

_Stop it, Laurel_

That cold shower would be more than welcome at this point. But she didn’t have the heart to leave Dinah, not while she could hear her cooking ( _for her!_ ) and singing quietly ( _her voice was just so sexy…_ ). 

_God, this woman was driving her crazy!_

Laurel closed her eyes tiredly and let her thoughts wander. Maybe telling Dinah how much she meant to her wasn’t such a bad idea… Well, maybe not, talking about her feelings wasn’t her strong suit. She could show her… A kiss would do it, right? A soft smiled formed on her lips at the thought of kissing Dinah… She wondered what she would taste like. Cherry like her lipstick? 

‘Hey, sleepyhead.’

Laurel opened her eyes in surprise at the sudden voice near her. She looked around her, disoriented for a few seconds, before catching Dinah’s warm gaze. 

‘It’s okay, you just fell asleep.’ Dinah’s voice was soothing. She sat down next to her legs, putting them on her laps, and getting really close to Laurel while doing so. She handed her a beer. 

Laurel tried her best not to blush and quickly grabbed the bottle. ‘Thanks’. 

Dinah smiled and Laurel melted on the inside. Her smile was just so damn intoxicating!  


The brunette leaned over - _and Laurel thought her heart was going to stop right there in her chest_ \- but she only clinked their drinks together. ‘To another successful mission.’ Her green eyes were enchanting. She was drowning in them. 

‘I’ll drink to that.’ Laurel brought the bottle to her lips and took a big sip, the alcohol burning her throat. Maybe it’d also burn the ravaging desire she had for the woman sitting right next to her. 

‘The food is ready in 40 minutes.’ 

‘This beer will not last 40 minutes.’ 

Dinah giggled at that. God, how can a woman be so adorable? And kissable… 

‘Well then, maybe you can entertain me?’ 

Dinah looked at her intently, the smirk back on her face, and Laurel forgot how to breathe. 

‘How?’ 

‘I don’t know, maybe you can tell me why you haven’t started to look for an apartment in town? You’ve been here for months.’

Laurel almost chocked on her beer. ‘I... didn't have the time, with the missions and protecting the city... ’ 

‘That’s not an excuse.’ 

Laurel opened her mouth to protest but Dinah was quicker. ‘You had plenty of opportunities to look for something else, instead of sleeping on my couch.’ 

‘Maybe I like your couch.’ 

Dinah sighed. ‘I’m serious, Laurel.’ 

_Wait, was she kicking her out?_

Laurel frowned, moving uncomfortably. ‘Do you want me to move out?’ She wished her voice didn’t quiver, ‘Cause I will if you need me to…’

‘No, no that’s not what I’m saying.’ Dinah moved to face her, ending up even closer than before. She took a deep breath. ‘I don’t want you to move out.’ 

‘Then why…?’

‘I want you to stay.’ Dinah cut her.

Laurel stared at the brunette for a few minutes. She wasn’t smiling but her eyes were looking at her with so much intensity, so much emotion as if she was hoping… for something. When Laurel didn’t say anything, she bit on her lips, a slight brush creeping up her cheeks. She moved her hands nervously on the blonde’s legs, sending shivers to Laurel’s spine. 

‘I don’t want you to leave.’ She finally said. 

Laurel locked eyes with her. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’ 

‘Laurel…’ Dinah whined, closing her eyes in annoyance. 

But the blonde understood what she was trying to say. She just wanted to be sure. To be sure that she hadn’t imagined whatever was happening between them. That Dinah felt the same. There was one way to seal all doubts. 

With a groan, Laurel carefully sat up and, before Dinah could protest, she grabbed her neck - _intertwining her hands in her soft curls _\- and kissed her.__

____

____

The kiss was slow and languid. A multitude of emotions exploded in Laurel’s body and she moaned. Dinah felt _so good_. Better than what she had imagined. Dinah deepened the kiss and Laurel forgot her own name. The brunette grabbed her waist and slowly pushed her back down on the couch. 

After a few minutes, Dinah broke the kiss. Laurel whimpered (which just made Dinah smile even more.) 

‘So that’s a yes?’

Laurel opened her eyes and frowned at her. ‘A yes...?’ 

Dinah pecked her lips. ‘For moving in with me? The bed is way more comfortable than the couch.’ 

Laurel’s heart stopped. So this was happening. She took a deep breath and gently cradled Dinah’s face to stare at her lovingly. She couldn’t help the grin that was forming on her lips. She stroke her cheeks softly. 

‘Yes,’ she whispered. 

Dinah’s smile was brighter than ever. ‘Good’, she said before leaning again to kiss her, taking her breath away. 

A kiss was what she needed. Who would have thought it would be that easy? Certainly not Laurel. And here they were. 

Admist their heavy make out, they heard something beeping in the kitchen. The two women stopped, breathless. Laurel smirked at the brunette hovering above her. ‘I think the food’s burning.’

Dinah gently slapped her on the arms and reluctantly stood up. ‘The food is fine. I hope you’re hungry.’ 

‘Oh, I’m hungry alright.’ Her voice dropped an octave and she saw Dinah stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and was met by her passionate - _and very hungry_ \- gaze. ‘Later.’ she murmured with a - _very sexy_ \- grin before disappearing in the kitchen. 

Laurel fell back on the cushion and cursed. 

_Dinah Drake was certainly going to be the death of her._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
